


and after the spanking

by intothegarbagechute



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slapping, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Smut, Spanking, actually no inappropriate use of the Force?, deprivation, just absolute trash really, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/intothegarbagechute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this tfa_kink prompt: Hux decides that if Kylo insists on throwing tantrums like a 5-year-old, maybe it's time to treat him like one. (Except this gets really explicit; I don't want anyone to every do any of this to a 5-year-old omg) Submissive Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Destructive Tantrums of Kylo Ren

Hux could deal it. Even with the constant tension between them, at the savage way Kylo looked at him right before or after they spoke with Snoke. He could handle it. It was only a few control panels destroyed by a lightsaber per month. 

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

By the third control panel of one week, he decided: he really needed to handle it.

 

Sure enough, as he strode into the hallway outside his personal quarters on the super-star destroyer, Kylo was there, force-choking a poor, unsuspecting Stormtrooper, and yelling about— Hux couldn’t really make it out from the helmet’s distortion, but something something disappointed, something something should kill…? That was it. These tantrums were embarrassing, expensive, and childish. Hux let his heels click loudly and harshly as he advanced on the long, lean man. 

 

And yet Kylo didn’t see it coming when Hux punched him directly in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him, and releasing the trooper to the floor. Kylo was too shocked to react when Hux grabbed him by the helmet and dragged him into his own quarters. And he still hadn’t regained composure as Hux grabbed Kylo’s hips, sat on his bed, and bent him over one knee. He found the waist of Kylo’s trousers and quickly jerked them down over his ass. And then he spanked him.

 

What he didn’t expect was the obscene sound that came out of Kylo. He’d expected a shout, maybe. A choking sensation around his neck. But this… He slapped him hard, again, leaving the skin on his ass red with the impact, and Kylo gasped out again.

 

“What are you…?” Kylo breathed out, and Hux smacked the palm of his hand again, this time on the other cheek.

 

“You have been very naughty,” Hux told him, continuing to spank him. Kylo’s hips squirmed, and Hux grabbed them, straightening them across his lap.

 

“Naughty boys throw tantrums. And naughty boys get spanked,” Hux informed the Knight of Ren. He smacked him again, hard, and Kylo let out a low moan. Hux’s breath stopped short. He suddenly became aware of where he was, of what was happening. And of how hard his dick was, hardening still from that sound. And— pressing against his thigh— the hardness of Kylo Ren. His hand hovered over Kylo’s reddening ass, unsure what to do: to strike again? To extricate himself somehow from this precarious situation? And that’s when he heard it, choked out breathlessly:

 

“Don’t stop,” Kylo said, and Hux knew Kylo could feel his cock jolt against his stomach. Hux raised his hand again, and continued to spank Kylo Ren. Hard, unyielding. His once-pale ass grew redder and redder.

 

“You are very bad,” Hux told him. “And bad boys need to be punished.” Kylo whimpered at his touch, and Hux swore he arched his back into the hard slaps.

 

“Take off the helmet,” Hux told him, trying to keep the heady desire out of his voice. Kylo’s hand shot up to his chin, unfastening the mechanism, and letting the helmet fall to the floor.

 

“You like this too much,” Hux said. “You’re indecent, filthy,” he laid a particularly hard slap across Kylo’s ass.

 

“I’m _filthy_ ,” Kylo moaned. “Shut up!” Hux spat back, grabbing and pulling Kylo to his knees by his beautiful black curls, standing over him. Kylo gasped and Hux could finally see into his dark hazel eyes, see the broken neediness there, how much he needed to be punished like this.

 

“Show me your cock,” Hux whispered. He saw Kylo’s eyes flash, and he pulled his trousers down to his knees, letting his long, pink cock rise out from a brown tangle of hair. Hux licked his lips, looking down at Kylo Ren, on his knees, waiting for him. “Take off your shirt,” he said, and it was gone. Hux stepped toward Kylo, siezing a tight handful of those dark curls, as Kylo looked up at him through those long eyelashes of his. With his other hand, Hux unzipped his trousers and released his own erection. He smirked at Kylo’s reaction, at the startled arousal so obvious on his face. Without another word, Kylo’s mouth fell open, ready to take it. Hux almost moaned at the sight of it.

 

“You have endured your punishment well,” Hux said, trying to stay collected. “Do you want a treat?” Kylo practically panted in response. “What do you say?” Hux asked.

 

“Please,” Kylo said, wetting his lips. “Please, I want it. I want your cock.” And then the only thing Hux was capable of was slipping his dick into Kylo Ren’s waiting mouth. Kylo sucked eagerly, like he was made for it, running his tongue along the length and flicking up around the tip. Hux let out a deep growl, and Kylo looked up at him, a mischievous grin in his eyes.

 

Hux withdrew his cock and slapped Kylo across the face with it. “No,” he said, watching the slight redness appear across Kylo’s cheek. Kylo’s mouth hung open, panting in aroused shock, and Hux slipped his dick back inside, clutching the hair at the base of his neck, and thrusting his hips in. His cock slid right down Kylo’s throat, and Kylo gagged taking it. Hux smirked, glad to find some barrier of inexperience, and continued thrusting. Kylo gagged some more, and Hux pulled back a little, letting Kylo savor his length. And savor he did, licking and sucking hard, letting out greedy little moans. Hux tugged at his hair, and Kylo whimpered appreciatively. It wasn’t long before the heat rose in him, watching Kylo down there, and Hux thrust desperately into him again, another growl tearing out of him as he came, hard, into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo gulped his cum down obediently, licking around Hux’s cock to clean him off before sitting back on his heels, his long legs folded at the knee. Hux could see Kylo’s exposed cock throbbing and leaking, waiting to be touched.

 

“Get back to your quarters, Kylo Ren,” Hux said with a smirk. “And be a good boy while you get there. Or I’ll have to punish you again. And boys who get punished don’t get to come.”


	2. My Heart Belongs to Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the spanking and the oral sex, Hux and Kylo meet up again, but everything changes when Kylo accidentally calls Hux "Daddy," and they're both super-turned on by it this is very filthy garbageeeeeeeeee i'm so sorry

The repeated disintegrations of First Order Property had ceased: at least those due to Kylo Ren’s tantrums.

 

Hux could still barely believe he had spanked Kylo. He felt his face burn with shame everytime he thought about it. Which was actually quite frequently: every time he saw the Knight of Ren again. He swore he’d never seen him this often on the _Finalizer_ before, or maybe he just hadn’t noticed. Either way, he found himself repeatedly storming off decisively to escape the situation, usually taking him far out of his intended path.

 

Then one day, Hux was simply making his way back to his quarters from the officer’s lounge, when he saw sparks fly through an open doorway. Then several chunks of metal flew out. He heard the sounds, of light clashing and boiling metal, melting glass, searing plastic. And before he knew what he was doing, he was inside that surveillance office, the door swooshing and locking behind him.

 

The room was dark and red: Kylo had cut through most of the fluorescent light fixtures, but his lightsaber still hummed. Kylo froze, facing away from him. He said nothing.

 

“Did you do this to get my attention?” Hux asked quietly. He swore he could hear a sharp intake of breath. “Answer me, Ren.”

 

“Y-yes,” came distorted through his helmet.

 

“Take that off at once,” Hux whispered. The lighsaber deactivated. He saw a shaky hand come up and unsnap the helmet, placing it on the surveillance desk. Kylo turned to face him— the tall, tightly muscled man, his red hair combed to pristine order, his icy blue eyes fixed on his.

 

“Are you that desperate for me, that you would destroy this room, just for my attention?” Hux asked delicately. Kylo’s eyes roiled with shame. “Answer—“

 

“—Yes,” Kylo said, choking out the truth.

 

“You’re that desperate for my cock?” Hux spat out. Kylo sank to his knees before Hux.

 

“Yes,” he said, the self-hatred so clear on his face. Hux slapped him, hard, with a gloved hand. Kylo didn’t move.

 

“I’ve never seen such a filthy boy,” Hux told him. Kylo hissed in a breath.

 

“Are you going to spank me?” Kylo asked quietly.

 

“No,” said Hux, just to see the betrayed, desperate look on Kylo’s face. Hux began to slowly circle him.“No, I think I must punish you a different way. And if you are very, very good… you can have a treat.” Kylo looked straight ahead, but licked his pink lips. Hux felt his dick twitch.

 

“Remove your shirt,” Hux ordered, and off it came. Hux smirked. “Good boy. Now, show me your cock.” Kylo eagerly let his trousers fall to his knees, exposing his long, pink cock— already hard. Hux bit back any reaction he might have had. This was—. He’d thought about this kind of… foreplay… before. None of his partners had ever been this… _enthusiastic_. It made him hard just thinking about it— how ready Kylo was. He was probably hard before Hux even walked in the room, just thinking about being spanked again.

 

“Do you deserve to be punished?” Hux asked.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Kylo moaned out. “ _Please, punish me_.” Hux turned away— he wasn’t sure he could face him.

 

“Touch yourself,” Hux ordered, quietly.

 

“What?” Kylo asked, “But I thought—“

 

“What did I say?” Hux whirled around, bringing his face inches before Kylo’s.

 

“I’m sorry, of course, I will,” Kylo said, and began stroking his cock while Hux watched. He slowly brushed his hands along the length, his face anguished with arousal.

 

“Do you like me watching you do this?” Hux asked him. “Yes,” Kylo answered.

 

“Only filthy sluts like other people to watch them,” Hux said. “Are you a filthy slut?”

 

“ _Y-yes_ , _I’m a filthy slut_ ,” Kylo answered, his eyes fluttering closed. Hux stepped forward and held Kylo’s chin in his gloved fingers.

 

“You will not come until I tell you. That is your punishment.”

 

“Y-yes,” Kylo answered, still slowly stroking his dick, his eyes closed. These closed eyes wouldn’t do. Hux quietly pulled his cock from his trousers.

 

“Open your mouth,” Hux said. Kylo quickly complied, and Hux pressed his entire length down Kylo’s throat. Kylo’s eyes flew open and he gagged, but brought a hand to Hux’s ass, holding him in position.

 

“You want me to fuck your throat?” Hux asked, trying to keep the breathiness out of his voice. Kylo let his hand fall. Hux grasped a handful of dark curls in his glove and began slowly thrusting in and out of Kylo’s mouth. Kylo sucked as best he could, stroking his tongue along Hux’s length, flicking at his tip, moaning obscenely.

 

“You like being used,” Hux said, and Kylo moaned again. Hux pulled out of Kylo’s mouth.

 

“Then I’m going to use you,” Hux said, pulling off a glove. He stuck three fingers in Kylo’s mouth, and Kylo’s eyes went wide. He looked so dirty, kneeling there, his own cock leaking and hard, dutifully coating Hux’s fingers with his spit.

 

“Stand up,” Hux ordered, and Kylo stood, stepping out of his trousers and boots, and bent over the wrecked surveillance console. He looked back at Hux so wantonly, so brokenly, that Hux spanked him again with his gloved hand. Kylo turned and looked straight ahead. Hux slowly worked the spittle-covered fingers into Kylo. Kylo gasped as they entered, one by one, and tried hard to hold himself still.

 

“ _Please,”_ Kylo begged. _“Please, let me feel you_.” And Hux tried very hard to stand back, and then slowly, slowly press his length into Kylo. Kylo let out a shuddering gasp.

 

“Do you like this, slut?” Hux whispered.

 

“ _Yes, Daddy_ ,” Kylo moaned. Hux felt a jolt in his core, he was ashamed to discover. He was unbelievably hard, so obscenely turned-on. Kylo froze, too, unsure of what he’d unconsciously done. Hux grabbed a gloved-handful of his hair, pulling back.

 

“Pull me into you, slut _,_ ” Hux said, and he was afraid of how quickly he would come.

 

_“Yes, Daddy_ ,” Kylo breathed, grabbing Hux’s ass and thrusting against him.

 

“Good slut,” Kylo said, angling his cock, letting it thrust against Kylo. He could feel Kylo’s groan through his body: desperate, needy.

 

“Do you want to touch yourself, my little slut?” Hux asked.

 

“ _Yes, Daddy, please let me come soon_ ,” Kylo begged.

 

Hux spanked his ass, then reached around and grabbed Kylo’s long cock. It was already slick with precum, and he held it firmly at the base. Kylo’s thrusts moved against his hand, running his grip and up and down his length.

 

“ _You feel so amazing,_ oh god, _fuckkk, fuck me harder, Daddy_ ,  _please_ _,_ ” Kylo breathed.

 

“You have such a dirty mouth,” Hux said, his voice strained, desperately trying to hold back his orgasm. He was so close, Kylo was so tight; his desperate hands on his ass, the filth coming out of his mouth— it wouldn’t be—

 

“ _Oh god, use me, I’m your filthy slut, Daddy_ ,” Kylo begged, and oh god Hux was coming so hard, so fucking hard, he couldn’t stop thrusting deep into Kylo, grabbing his hips in his hands, owning him. He barely heard the growl coming out of him. He finally stilled, panting, his uniform trousers smudged with his own cum. He slowly pulled out of Kylo, who turned and braced himself on the ruined surveillance console. His erection was so strained, Hux could see tears trailing down Kylo’s flushed cheeks. His whole face was begging Hux, yet he said nothing. And Hux just watched him.

 

“I’ve been bad,” Kylo said.

 

Hux bent and laid a small kiss on Kylo’s cock. Kylo gasped. Hux pressed another quick kiss to him, then another. He gently kissed him, and then straightened, gripping it firmly with his gloved hand.

 

“You’ve been a good slut,” Hux said. “Come for Daddy.” Kylo groaned and came hard in Hux’s gloved hand and all over his chest, gasping, clinging to the console, crying a little. He did look thoroughly used, splayed out like this, leaking cum, so flushed, looking so satisfied. Hux couldn’t help but give him a quick kiss on the lips— something he thought he’d have to do more of, as he saw the glorious surprised look on Kylo’s face once he pulled away. Hux quickly sorted himself out, and strode for the door.

 

“You know, Ren, you don’t have to do quite so much to get my attention,” Hux said, and he left. He didn’t notice how out-of-sorts his red hair had become.


End file.
